<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P.S. by Emilie_786</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022460">P.S.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_786/pseuds/Emilie_786'>Emilie_786</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginnings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Salvation (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_786/pseuds/Emilie_786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 Episode 8 "From Russia, With Love" missing scene. This takes place after we see Darius and Grace dancing together and before they are woken up on the sofa by the Russians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Barrows/Darius Tanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beginnings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>P.S.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grace…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grace…I need…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmmmh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I need to…I need us to…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, Darius.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, I’m saying…uh…I need us to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace froze, her eyes snapping open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius looked at her with regret and longing in his eyes. Grace calmed her breathing, looking away from his eyes. Anywhere but his eyes…his lips…Grace’s eyes settled on the blood stains on the wall and she closed her eyes again. She felt Darius pull her more tightly into his arms. He buried his face in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grace, this place, it’s not…I need…not here. We can’t do this here, now. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace stepped back, looking down. “I wasn’t…thinking clearly either.” She turned her back to him. Darius took two steps toward her, lifting his hand and hesitated before softly touching the back of her hair. Grace was in his arms again in a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grace, may I…can we just…” Darius saw the hesitancy and hurt in her face. “Let’s sit,” he said and led her to the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s OK, I understand. The moment is over. You don’t need to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius was shaking his head. “No, that’s not it, Grace. I want to explain, I want you to know.” Grace looked away from him rolling her eyes a little. “You are not like…like any other woman to me. You are so beautiful and…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace stood abruptly, facing away from Darius again. Darius saw her flick a tear away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No Grace, don’t cry.” Darius stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t think clearly.” Grace made a small harrumph noise. Darius sighed in frustration, running both hands through his hair now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can prove it!” Darius announced triumphantly. “I can prove how special you are to me, that the way I feel about you is…is real!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace turned and saw Darius standing across the room looking both excited and vulnerable with his eyebrows raised and both of his hands out, palms toward her. “OK, Darius, I’m listening, although I don’t know if I will remember any of this. My head still feels really fuzzy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius took three swift steps toward Grace and put his hands on her arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tulips.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius took a tiny step closer to Grace. She looked over his shoulder at the blood stains on the wall and Darius moved to block her view. “I need you to focus, Grace. This is important. Look at my eyes. There. Do you remember the tulips?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Darius, you are not making any sense.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius dropped one of his hands and turned to the side, looking up with his eyes closed and sighing again in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s OK Darius, it’s the drug.” Grace put her hand on the side of Darius’s face, turning him back to her. He looked at her with an intensity that silenced her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It was your birthday. Did you get the tulips I sent on your birthday?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace frowned. “Harris sent me some nice white flowers, but…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, no, no, Grace, not Harris, I sent you white tulips.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They were from you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmmhmmm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, that was so nice, Darius.” Grace pulled him into a hug, then backed up to look at his face. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But you’re not getting the point, Grace. How can I explain?” Darius ran a hand through his hair again, which was adorably messy at this point. “I sent you tulips because—because that’s how I feel about you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace frowned again, looking like she was trying to concentrate on something beyond her current scope of comprehension. If tulips were supposed to explain something or prove something, she had no idea what, other than Darius was a thoughtful person and…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How did you know it was my birthday anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grace, I choose tulips for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She was still acting a bit drugged. Darius frowned. He wanted to explain this well, although he had never thought about putting it into words before, and he wanted Grace to remember what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “OK, let’s sit.” Darius closed his eyes. “Most women I meet are like lilies or roses.”Darius stood up and started walking around the room, moving his hands for emphasis as he talked. “They are…showy and superficial, and not…natural…in so many ways. How could I have real feelings for a woman when all I know and see about her is an illusion? But tulips like the ones I gave you can be found in the flowerbeds of average, normal people in ordinary places. They are more beautiful to me because they are…think of it like this: when you get roses from the florist, they have been bred and modified until they look nothing like a wild rose. Or a garden rose for that matter. You, Grace, are not a rose. You are really you. And they way I feel about you is just as real.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace pulled Darius down to the couch beside her. She looked at his eyes, then his lips. Darius smiled. “Darius, I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t ever need to ask. Permission granted. Permanently.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A few minutes later, breathless, Grace asked:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So, you are OK with kissing me, but not…?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius stood up again. “Correct. I can’t explain that now. Just…oh the drug is not wearing off. I just don’t want anything to happen that I can’t take back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Um…OK Darius. The drug is making me so sleepy. I think I should lay down now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Darius pulled Grace into his arms on the sofa and they settled into a comfortable position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Darius?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Did you ever give another woman tulips?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After a few seconds of silence Darius answered, “Yes Grace, I did once. But they were not white.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Grace struggled to keep herself awake long enough to ask, “Why…white?” She forced her brain to concentrate on Darius’s answer so hopefully she would remember it when the drug finally wore off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he replied he sounded just as sleepy as she felt: “White is for…beginnings.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The tulips were from S1E2. It bugged me that Darius never got credit for those flowers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>